


[untitled] #2

by jb_slasher



Series: [untitled] [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Christmas, Imagination, In Love With A Married Man, Liverpool, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-26
Updated: 2005-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Xabi lives in his imagination sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[untitled] #2

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of Gladiator, some fic reading on brother's laptop and a glance at a bottle of wine... Ain't that a boost for the ol' muse, don't you think? Also, the Liverpool win might've been a grand bit of help.

All you need is some time, a bottle of wine and Sami. Oh, and candles, don't forget the candles! Candles are the most important thing! After Sami, of course, naturally. Planning always makes you nervous. What if something goes wrong despite good planning? You can't predict it all. Like... what if Sami doesn't come at all? What if you forget the candles? What if-

The door. Open. Shut. Jacket and shoes. Off. Footsteps. To the livingroom.

_"What's all this then?"_

You shake your head and smile, a finger to his lips and he understands to stay quiet. This is a silent seduction, not too carefully planned but speaking will definitely ruin it. You guide him to the bedroom, to the candlelight, and pour him a glass of red wine. You toast with him, though you don't give him a reason. [It would be pointless anyway since reasoning would mean speaking which is a banned action for now.] You drink and you sigh and put the glasses down. You ease him out of his clothes and let him help you out of your restraints. You smile seductively and kiss him.

Sami lays you down on the bed and embraces you. It's all an unbelievable haze. You're not exactly drunk but you're not sober either: you don't have to think about any of it because it all comes out so naturally, touching, kissing... loving and being loved in return. You fall asleep after hours and hours of... you smile because you can't imagine a word better for it than _love_.

It's the best Christmas you've ever had. It's sad that you had to imagine it. It's sad that you're in love with a married man, in love with a man that is prone to cheat his wife. What stops him from cheating you? Does it even make sense?

It's sad that you have to imagine a better Christmas. A better love, a better life. A better _anything_. You almost hate yourself for thinking of a better _anything_ but it keeps you happy. In this messed up world you just want a bit of happiness, is that too much to ask?

_No. You're allowed happiness. You are._

Why will no one tell you that? Why can't you find someone who's just entirely yours?


End file.
